


all good things

by Aboyandhisstarship



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, rip is feeling guilty, the legends are dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: the legends have died leaving rip racked with guilt for all the deaths he's caused.





	all good things

“Where do we want to go Gideon? biplane lessons with the wright brothers, help Jonah track down Billy the kid, play Winston Churchill in checkers” rip said this as he threw his trench coat over the back of chair on the bridge. “Captain” Gideon tried to interject but rip ignored the ai saying “or I could help young Berry Allen with his homework I could… I could” he slumped over the desk of his study in the wave rider “there all gone aren’t they Gideon?” the blue avatar appeared in front of the captain saying “the future is secure captain” rip looked at the avatar responding “that’s not what I asked Gideon!” the avatar blinked before responding “they did call themselves legends captain and to be a legend you have to be dead” rip looked at her “yes I know Gideon preferably of old age in a hospital surrounded by family and friends not like that!” Gideon wanted desperately to hug the sad captain but she was just a hologram only able to offer verbal encouragement. “You were there friends and family captain you were there for him and there sacrifice will not be in vain” Gideon offered rip responded “WE were Gideon both of us. And they didn’t deserve that Gideon they had people waiting for them people who would miss them” running a hand through his hair rip said “I can’t even cry any more I’ve been doing this to long.” “There deaths aren’t on you captain” Gideon said trying to help rip looked started getting angry saying “really who’s? the legends who I dragged into this time travel business to begin with? Martin stein who didn’t get to hold his grandson because of me? Or are you talking about the time masters hundreds of people most of them who had nothing to do with my family and were even my friends but no I decided to rid the universe of them because I was mad at a handful of people! No maybe you talking about Mr. Snart who blew himself up for a bloody pipe dream to save my family which spoiler warning I’m responsible for being hunted down and killed in my attempt to stop it from ever happening! Is that what you mean Gideon! Is this what you mean about their deaths not being on me?” rip came down from his outburst of anger plucking down in his chair and pouring a very large glass of whiskey “I have so much blood on my hands and am responsible for deaths of everyone I’ve ever cared about. I’m honestly surprised you haven’t dumped me and saved yourself.” Rip said sadly looking at the avatar Gideon spluttered “I could never do that captain. I would never leave you” “that a promise” rip said looking at the avatar with a smile. Gideon’s avatar nodded “come on Captain DR. Palmer insisted I save some home videos lets watch and mourn together.” Rip smiled raising his glass saying “to the legends of tomorrow.”


End file.
